sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Μέλισσος \Σάμος
Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος και φυσικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]"'' προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: O '''Μέλισσος ο Σάμιος, γιος του Ιθαγένους ήταν αρχαίος Έλληνας φιλόσοφος εκ των Προσωκρατικών, καταγόμενος από τη Σάμο, που έζησε τον 5ο αιώνα π.Χ.. Υπήρξε μαθητής και ομόδοξος του Παρμενίδη και εκπρόσωπος (μάλλον ο τελευταίος) της ελεατικής σχολής. Το 440 π.Χ., όταν ο Περικλής έπλευσε με 44 τριήρεις εναντίον της Σάμου, που είχε αποσκιρτήσει από την Αθηναϊκή Συμμαχία, ο Μέλισσος ανέλαβε την αρχιστρατηγία του στρατού των Σαμίων. Αρχικά είχε επιτυχίες, αλλά τελικώς οι Αθηναίοι, μετά από πολιορκία εννέα μηνών, ανάγκασαν τους Σάμιους να παραδοθούν. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Στο σύγγραμμά του «Περί φύσεως ή περί όντος» ο Μέλισσος αναπτύσσει τη θεωρία του Ξενοφάνη, την οποία τελειοποίησε και ο Παρμενίδης. Η βασική αρχή της είναι ότι μόνο το «ον» υπάρχει, δηλαδή το Σύμπαν, και αυτό αναγκαστικά ταυτίζεται με τον Θεό. Ειδικότερα, ο Μέλισσος δεχόταν ως αρχή του Κόσμου το «εν» (ένα), το οποίο χαρακτήριζε αιώνιο, άπειρο, ενιαίο, ακίνητο, απόλυτα όμοιο μόνο με τον εαυτό του και αμετάβλητο: «Μέλισσος και Ζήνων το εν και το παν, και μόνον αΐδιον και άπειρον είναι το εν» Αέτιος: Ι, 7, 27 (D. 303), ενώ το γίγνεσθαι το θεωρούσε δημιούργημα των αισθήσεων, και για αυτό απατηλό: «Μέλισσον εν το παν λέγοντας είναι και δια το τας αισθήσεις ψευδείς είναι»Φιλόδημος: ''Περί Ρητορικής, fr.inc.3.7 (II 196 Sudhaus). Δίδασκε ότι το «όντως ον» «ουκ έχει αρχήν, ουδέ τελευτήν»Σιμπλίκιος: Phys. 29,22.109,20 και συνεπώς δεν μπορεί να γεννηθεί αφ' εαυτού. Διότι αν δημιουργούταν, τότε μοιραία θα έπρεπε και να πεθάνει, ενώ το όντως ον είναι αιώνιο και άφθαρτο. Ο Μέλισσος απέρριπτε τόσο την Εμπεδόκλειο διδασκαλία για την ανάμιξη των 4 βασικών στοιχείων, όσο και την υπόθεση της ατομικής θεωρίας για την ύπαρξη Κενού Χώρου. Πίστευε και δίδασκε ότι στη Φύση δεν υπάρχει τίποτα το βέβαιο και ότι όλα τα επίγεια είναι φθαρτά. Σύμφωνα με τον Διογένη Λαέρτιο, ο Μέλισσος θεωρούσε ότι το Σύμπαν είναι ένα, άπειρο, πλήρες, αναλλοίωτο, ακίνητο και ομοιογενές: «εδόκει δε αυτώ το παν άπειρον είναι και αναλλοίωτον και ακίνητον και εν και όμοιον εαυτώ και πλήρες»Βίοι φιλοσόφων, ΙΧ 24, 1-3. Ήταν αντίθετος στις θεωρίες της κίνησης και της μεταβολής. Σύγχρονοι ερευνητές υποστηρίζουν ότι το έργο του Γοργία «Περί φύσεως ή περί του όντος» αντέγραψε το ομώνυμο έργο του Μελίσσου, πράγμα που ανακαλύφθηκε με αντιπαραβολή προς τα σωζόμενα, από τον Σιμπλίκιο, αποσπάσματα του έργου του ΜελίσσουΠεριλαμβάνονται στο: Diels, H. & Kranz, W.: Die Fragmente der Vorsokratiker, έκδοση του 1996 με επιμέλεια του Weidmann, Simpl.Phys. 70, 16.. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Θεοδοσίου, Στράτος: Η εκθρόνιση της Γης: Η διαπάλη του γεωκεντρικού με το ηλιοκεντρικό σύστημα, εκδ. «Δίαυλος», Αθήνα 2007, σελ. 107-108 * Νέα Ελληνική Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Χάρη Πάτση, τόμος 17 (1972). * G. S. KIRK / J. E. RAVEN / MALCOLM SCHOFIELD, Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, Μετάφραση Δημοσθένη Κούρτοβικ,εκδ.ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα,1988, 2006(4η εκδοση),σελ. 394-403 * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ιωνικής Σάμου Category:Πολιτικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Category:Πολιτικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Πολιτικοί Ιωνικής Σάμου Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Κλασσικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Φυσικοί Ιωνικής Σάμου